


more than hugs and fake kisses

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Corruption, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Not Beta Read, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, baby boy jeongin, bottom jeongin, first smut, i hope you will like it, jeongin is the cutest, sub jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: Jeongin sighed. His hyung couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He had been extremely touchy all day long. The younger one couldn’t bear it, because he wanted more than that. More than hugs and fake kisses.





	more than hugs and fake kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you had a nice day ! I am back with a smut...I wanted to write one for so long so I hope you will like it ! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.  
> Well...Enjoy, I guess !

Jeongin sighed. His hyung couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He had been extremely touchy all day long. The younger one couldn’t bear it, because he wanted more than that. More than hugs and fake kisses. Wearing Hyunjin’s sweater, which was given to him by the older who had claimed he was too cold when they were cuddling, and that his sweater would keep him warm, he got into the bathroom, preparing himself for a well deserved shower. When he heard someone knocking at the door, he answered meekly.

« Yes ? Who is it ? »

« Jeonginnie, it’s me » Hyunjin answered back, as the maknae gulped in the bathroom « can you open ? »

« Why ? »

« Wanna take a shower »

The pretty boy sighed another time and opened the door to an impatient Hyunjin, who grinned down at him. Damn his height.

« You were going to take a shower ? » to which he only got a small shy nod from the smaller one

« ´Kay...Let’s take it together ! »

Jeongin gasped.

While the others took a few showers together, the maknae never did. Especially not with Hyunjin, on whom he had a gigantic crush. He got shy all of a sudden, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the older one who didn’t wait for a verbal answer before running the shower, waiting for it to heat up. He stripped himself of his shirt, and turned around, looking at Jeongin expectedly.

« Well ? D’you need help ? »

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes before answering as quickly as he could.

« No ! No, hyung ! »

He put his hands on both sides of Hyunjin’s sweatshirt, taking it off and making himself shirtless like his hyung. However, it made him look even smaller compared to his hyung’s body. The singer was blushing deeply, so the older one decided to make a move.

« What a cutie you are, Jeongin. I’m so lucky to have you »

Hyunjin whispered to the smallest, looking down at him, who look up immediately with those pure and lost eyes which only made the older want to corrupt him even more. He wanted to hold back, really. But he couldn’t with the way Jeongin was looking at him. He put his hands on Jeongin’s waist, rubbing his thumbs on both of his baby’s hips, who whimpered deliciously.

« Baby ? Do you want this ? » Before even doing anything, he needed to make sure that Jeongin was okay with where this was heading. He only got a nod.

« Baby boy, you gotta speak up. »

« Yes ! Yes hyung I want it ! » Smirking at the boy’s desperate tone, Hyunjin took his hand of his hips to turn the shower off. He turned back around and whispered next to Jeongin’s ear

« Jump, baby. »

He obeyed immediately, earning a praise from Hyunjin, who was now carrying him to their shared room, spanking his plump ass on the way, as the blonde wrapped his arms behind Hyunjin’s neck, while hiding his face in it. Feeling bold, and wanting to get back at his hyung for teasing him, he gave him a few kisses, before leaving tiny red marks, that would definitely make their makeup artists mad. The older groaned in satisfaction, entering his and Jeongin’s room. The dancer always knew that the fact that they shared room would come in handy one day, and he was right. Nobody would bother them here.  
The brunette gently threw the little one on his bed, getting on top of him. He took in the sight of Jeongin, shirtless on his bed, eyes full of need and pouty lips. Those lips that he wanted to taste for so long. He didn’t wait any longer and closed the space between their lips. The kiss was slow and soft at first, but Hyunjin’s needs got the best of him and he poured all of his passion in their kiss, full of lust. His large hands roamed around Jeongin’s frail torso, ending up on his plump ass. Their kiss was put to an end by the youngest, who severely lacked oxygen. His chest heaved up and down because of it but also because of the adrenaline rush he was experiencing. Heat pooled in his stomach, and south, for a while now. 

Hyunjin looked down at the boy, and the sight he had was absolutely mesmerizing. Jeongin was under him, his eyes were clouded with lust but still sparkled with excitement, his rosy lips were now red and bitten, bright with spit. The maknae couldn’t handle the fact that Hyunjin didn’t touch him anymore, and decided to roll his hips up, to meet his hyung’s. He didn’t expect for the friction to be so frustrating, as he wanted more. Jeongin didn’t expect the whine coming from his lips either.

« Oh baby, f-fuck. You look so good. Can I undress you, little one ? »

« Yes please, Hyunjin hyung. I feel so hot »

The young man smirked and got to work, taking the jean off the younger boy’s skinny limbs. After that, he started light, teasing touches on Jeongin’s hard cock through his briefs. The said boy closed his eyes, moaning as he gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Liking how sensitive his baby boy was, Hyunjin took his boxers off and before he even got the chance to touch Jeongin’s cock, the blonde spoke up.

« H-Hyung ! It’s unfair ! I’m fully undressed and you’re not »

The older one chuckled and took his pants of his long limbs, before speaking up.

« For the rest...lf you really want it, you have to take it. You gotta do it yourself, my little fox. »

Jeongin was flushed red after hearing that, if he hadn’t been before. He took the boxers off quickly, needing his hyung’s touch too much to get shy. The frail boy let himself be manhandled by Hyunjin, who sat the younger boy on his lap. He didn’t miss the way Jeongin’s eyes grew when he saw his cock, surprised by the size of it, wondering how it could even fit and not rip him in half. Hyunjin brought him out of his reverie by stroking his soft cheek, smiling fondly at him.

« Don’t worry baby. I won’t hurt you. »

The arousal quickly replaced the worry, after being reassured by the dancer, and he let his arms roam on Hyunjin’s tanner torso and toned abs. His hyung’s body was making him so aroused, as he was finally able to feel it without the barrier of clothes. He had Hyunjin all for himself.  
Feeling that Jeongin was relaxed, the older boy decided to start preparing him. With the cute boy still on his lap, he reached for the lube bottle that he kept under his bed. This was Jeongin’s first time, but he managed to be very calm, as he trusted his hyung too much to worry about being hurt or whatever. He loved him to much to be scared. To distract himself, he went back to sucking marks on Hyunjin’s neck, as the older one did the same on his neck, leaving much bigger love bites on Jeongin’s pale neck, who moaned lewdly at the feeling. By the time the dancer approached one lubed finger to his puckered pink hole, he was totally relaxed

His whines became whimpers for « More, m-more, hyunnie » as he got a second finger inside of him, scissoring him gently at first but turning rough as soon as he got used to it, going in and out at full force. When Hyunjin put his third finger in, he looked up from Jeongin’s ass to look at his face, and noticed the mess his little fox had became. He was flushed pink, lips swollen and red, pale torso and neck blooming with dark bruises that the dancer had made in order to let everybody know that Yang Jeongin was his, and only his. Hyunjin’s needs were harder to contain, as Jeongin often shifted in his naked lap, in pure pleasure. He decided that his little fox was now well prepared, with his long fingers making scissor motions in the young boy, he got them out and put a little more lube on his hard cock, stroking himself, throwing his head back at the relief he felt, grunting. He was more sensitive than ever before, because of the sight he had. Jeongin’s innocence was cute, but the needy whimpers he made were absolutely deadly. He didn’t know how sensual they were, dripping with need and want.  
The blonde whimpered at the feeling of being empty, and seeing Hyunjin pleasure himself in front on his eyes. He wouldn’t tell the dancer that his cock twitched violently when he threw his head back, adam’s apple on full display. It was like Hyunjin put on a show for Jeongin, knowing exactly what got him weak in the knees.  
After hearing his needy whines, the brunette decided to push his cock in Jeongin’s hole. He went in slowly, making his baby feel every inch of his cock pushing past his ring, stretching him fully. The smaller boy’s pupils were completely blown out at this point, eyes clouded by need, shaky whimpers making their way out of his open mouth. Hyunjin’s head was thrown back, when he was finally buried deep in his baby’s tight and pretty hole. When he looked at Jeongin, recovering a little from the intense feeling of pleasure he felt, Hyunjin was overwhelmed. He was way too pretty, with his lustful expression, eyes fixated on the boy in front of him, while biting his lips. Trying to control his shaky voice, Hyunjin spoke up.

« God, Jeongin. You’re so tight »

« Ngh. Hyung...m-move »

The older didn’t wait for more pleas, to thrust in the young man. The maknae hands immediately wrapped themselves behind the taller’s neck, moaning lightly. The brunette’s hands were on Jeongin’s small waist, gripping it tightly enough to leave bruises on him. He had figured out that Jeongin liked it rough. The movements of his hips got rougher and rougher, until he was jackhammering in the singer’s hole, skin slapping against skin. In addition of Hyunjin’s loud grunts and Jeongin’s moans, it was the only sound you could hear in the room. The younger’s hips met his hyung’s halfway, while locking their lips together. The kiss was very sloppy, drool dripping down his chin. The dancer stopped his thrusts for a few seconds, carrying the light male, while his cock was still buried in his ass, and pushed him against their drawer. With the youngest‘s hips now wrapped around his middle, he was able to reach in deeper, now fully hitting his prostate. Jeongin’s moans were broken, as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. He spoke, voice so small that if Hyunjin hadn’t been paying attention to him, he would’ve missed the words coming out of his throat.

« Please, hyung...c-choke me »

« You want me to choke you, yeah ? Well you have to beg for it, my little fox. »

The look in Jeongin’s eyes instantly became pleading and desperate.

« Please, hyung, please ! I want your hands wrapped around my neck, I want it so bad, pl-»

He was cut in his begging by Hyunjin dropping him and turning him around, holding his face flush against the drawer as he was fucking into him from behind. Hyunjin’s body covered Jeongin’s smaller one, as he started to thrust roughly again, spanking his baby boy’s plump ass a few times, making him a whimpering mess and leaving the pale skin light pink. The older lifted Jeongin’s head by gripping his blonde hair, pulling him back to chest, before groaning in his ear, roaming his hands everywhere on Jeongin’s body, except his cock.

« God, you’re such a good slut for me, baby. So, s-shit, so tight »

« H-Hyung, you feel so big in me »

After a few more seconds filled by Jeongin’s pretty moans, the older decided to grant his wish and put his large hand around the younger boy’s neck. The sight alone could make Hyunjin cum deep in his little one. He was the one who corrupted the smaller boy, made him whimper and beg for his dick, for his touch. Jeongin was absolutely wrecked because of Hyunjin and Hyunjin only. The dancer was brought out of his thoughts by the frail boy who occupied his head for so long.

« Hyunjinnie...hyung. I’m gonna... »

« Come on, baby boy, cum for hyung. Show me how much you like my cock. »

« So much hyung...I love it so much »

The taller male thrust were becoming erratic, as he was chasing his sweet release that only got closer and closer, in the younger’s pink hole. Needing to see the young singer’s face, he turned him around roughly, wrapping one of his hands around his pale neck, as the other one gripped his waist so hard it would probably bruise by the end of this. Jeongin’s moans were desperate, as he was so close to climax. He bit his lips to keep himself from screaming, as the knot in his stomach began to unravel. His hyungs were still a few rooms away, and the maknae didn’t really want them to find him in this situation. Only Hyunjin could see him like this.  
The intensity of his hyung’s thrusts in him, hitting his prostrate every time, made him cum untouched. He never experienced an orgasm so strong that it made his milky thighs shake and tears roll their way down his flushed cheeks.  
Hyunjin cooed at the sight, stroking one of his wet cheeks, while still thrusting harshly into him.

« You’re so...so pretty like this, baby fox. Now you’re gonna take hyung’s cum like a good boy, right ? »

« Yes, h-hyung. I’m a g-good boy. Fill me »

Hyunjin didn’t need anything else before filling the blonde up with his seed cursing loudly as he came, making him feel full. The older gave a few last thrusts, riding out his high and enjoying the tight heat, with a few low moans.  
Jeongin breathed heavily under the brunette, who was also catching his breath. None of the two young men spoke as Hyunjin pulled out, and carried his baby to his bed, before taking a few tissues to clean the cum that dripped down his pretty hole. If Jeongin hadn’t looked so spent by their late night activities, he would’ve went for round 2, as the visual stimulus and the simple thought of breeding Jeongin, filling him up with his cum could turn him on in a second. Instead, he got closer to his cute face and whispered.

« Does it hurt anywhere, baby ? »

« No. »

The taller nodded and reached for a water bottle that he gave to Jeongin, who immediately took big gulps. Hyunjin watched him intensely, making sure he was drinking enough. After a few minutes, the boy facing him whined, pulling Hyunjin next to him.

« Hyung, I want cuddles. »

« Yeah, baby, wait a sec. »

The dancer turned off the lights and immediately lied next to Jeongin, who didn’t wait before putting his head in Hyunjin’s naked chest, close to his heart so that he could hear his heartbeat. The older looked down at the young boy, lighted up by the faint light the moon provided them.

He was so fond of him.

One of his large hands found its place on the maknae’s waist, like it belonged here, as the other one caressed Jeongin’s dyed yet still soft hair.

« I love you hyung. »

His voice was dripping with sleep but he needed Hyunjin to know how much he loved him. After the intimate moment they shared, he had found the courage to tell him.

« Me too, baby. I really love you. »

It was everything he needed to hear. Hearing Hyunjin reciprocate his feelings got the blonde boy to feel so warm inside. His entire self was filled with happiness.

Hyunjin’s comforting hands wrapped around him made him feel safe, as his calm heartbeat lulled Jeongin to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW twt :
> 
> @sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
